Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy weapons
This is a list of all weapons found in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. As with armor and accessories, most of the weapons are drawn from the other Final Fantasy games. With the use of Equipment abilities any character can equip any non-exclusive weapon; the lists presented here are based on what the characters can initially equip. Most, but not all, of these weapons can be acquired in the shop. See Combination for special effects gained by equipping certain sets of equipment. Weapons Swords Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Kain, Bartz, Exdeath, Gilgamesh, Cloud, Squall, Laguna, Zidane, Tidus, Vaan, Gabranth, and Lightning. Swords specialize in boosting the initial Bravery of a character. Daggers Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Kain, Bartz, Gilgamesh, Terra, Squall, Laguna, Ultimecia, Zidane, Kuja, Tidus, Vaan, Gabranth, and Lightning. Daggers specialize in increasing the user's EX Gauge at the start of battle; note that this effect is cumulative, and will continually increase the character's EX Gauge during every battle in Story Mode. Greatswords Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, Cecil, Kain, Golbez, Bartz, Exdeath, Gilgamesh, Cloud, Sephiroth, Laguna, Jecht, Vaan, Gabranth, Lightning, and Feral Chaos. Greatswords specialize in increasing the damage done by the character's physical-based Bravery attacks. Katana Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, Cecil, Kain, Bartz, Gilgamesh, Cloud, Sephiroth, Squall, Vaan, and Lightning. Katana specialize in increasing the character's EX Force intake range, allowing them to absorb EX Force from farther away than normal. Spears Initially equipped by Garland, Firion, Cecil, Kain, Golbez, Bartz, Gilgamesh, Cloud, and Vaan. Spears specialize in increasing the damage dealt when the character Wall Rushes the opponent with a Bravery attack. All spears give a minor decrease in Defense. Axes Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz, Gilgamesh, Jecht, Vaan, Gabranth, and Feral Chaos. Axes specialize in increasing the damage dealt when the character Wall Rushes the opponent with an HP attack. The Earthbreaker and Lufenian Axes have the highest ATK increase of any non-exclusive weapon. Rods Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Bartz, Exdeath, Terra, Kefka, Tifa, Ultimecia, Kuja, Yuna, Shantotto, and Vaan. Rods specialize in increasing the damage done by the character's magic-based Bravery attacks, and give minor HP and Defense boosts as well. Staves Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Exdeath, Terra, Kefka, Tifa, Ultimecia, Kuja, Yuna, Shantotto, and Vaan. Staves specialize in increasing the duration of the character's EX Mode. Thrown Initially equipped by Firion, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Gilgamesh, Ultimecia, Zidane, Tidus, Jecht, Prishe, and Vaan. Thrown weapons (which include several recurring shuriken and Boomerangs) specialize in increasing the amount EX Force adds to the EX Gauge when absorbed. Grappling Initially equipped by Firion, Bartz, Tifa, Tidus, Jecht, Prishe, Vaan, and Feral Chaos. Grappling weapons increase the damage of Bravery attacks performed while in a Chase Sequence. Instruments Initially equipped by Firion, Bartz, Terra, Kefka, Ultimecia, and Prishe. Instruments, which include both Harps and Bells, specialize in increasing the amount EX Cores add to the EX Gauge when absorbed. Guns Initially equipped by Firion, Bartz, Squall, Laguna, Yuna, Vaan, Gabranth, and Lightning. Guns are new to Dissidia 012 as they extend the duration of the Assist Gauge before it drains out. Poles Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Kefka, Tifa, Zidane, Kuja, Yuna, Shantotto, Prishe, and Vaan. Poles are new to Dissidia 012 as they help charge up the Assist Gauge. Machines Machines can only be equipped by characters who have the Equip Machines ability equipped. Note that "Accessory Breakability" does not mean that the machines will break; rather, it means that accessories that have a chance to break (such as the EXP-boosting Chocobo accessories) will break more often. Accessories that do not normally break (except for Pebbles) will not break, even if multiple machines are equipped. Special Special weapons can be equipped by anyone (except for the Sexy Cologne, which can only be equipped by female characters, Cloud, and Kefka). However they don't have a corresponding "Adept" ability. Exclusive Exclusive weapons can only be equipped by their corresponding character. They are meant to suit that particular character's abilities and boost them accordingly. Obviously, each character's last exclusive weapon is their ultimate weapon. Lightning Vaan Laguna Loire Yuna Kain Highwind Tifa Lockhart Warrior of Light Firion Onion Knight Cecil Harvey Bartz Klauser Terra Branford Cloud Strife Squall Leonhart Zidane Tribal Tidus Garland The Emperor Cloud of Darkness Golbez Exdeath Kefka Palazzo Sephiroth Ultimecia Kuja Jecht Shantotto Gabranth Prishe Gilgamesh Feral Chaos Enemy Only Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy